vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Metamorphosis
Metamorphosis is the seventh episode of fourth season of Syfy's Van Helsing, and the forty-sixth episode of the series overall.Van Helsing - Episode 4.07 - Metamorphosis - Promo, Promotional Photos + Press Release - SpoilerTV Synopsis Three generations of Van Helsings come together before a showdown with Elder Sam and the Oracle. Recap SPOILERS AHEAD Jack and Vanessa discuss their likely distant relations. Jack and her sister Violet were adopted and their adoptive dad never wanted to talk about it. She doesn’t even know if he’s alive. And she doesn’t know much, if anything about her birth parents. Vanessa tells Jack how she didn’t know who her dad was and that she didn’t meet her mother until the day she died. Suddenly, they both feel a tug from within in, pulling them in the same direction. Night fall hits. The pull is getting stronger. Whatever is pulling Vanessa and Jack is close. They enter into what Vanessa describes as being both the same place that Abby and Scarlett died. They sense someone is near. Without a second thought, Jack shoots her crossbow, hitting Violet. Fortunately, Violet pull the arrow out and heals. Vanessa and Violet come recognize each other from their visions. Sam tracks Violet through the woods. Oracle follows him as they’re bound. She catches up to Sam scolds him for going after Violet. Violet informs Jack and Vanessa how they’re dad is also a vampire. Violet got a hold of some files, records of how they were born, detailing how they were made from random donor soldiers. Sam claims that he can feel that the Van Helsings are close. He intended to recover the amulet and kill them. Afterward, he would merge with the Dark One, though that can’t be done without the ritual that Sam neither knows nor understands, as pointed out by Oracle. He needs her to fulfill his destiny. Sam believes that Oracle is wasting time with Hansen and Michaela, so he took action. Vanessa explains to Jack and Violet how she and her sister were born in a research facility. They were engineered. Their DNA mixed. Half-human, half-vampire. Vanessa pieces together that Hansen must work for Blak-Tek. Sam asks for Oracle’s help in taking the final step to merge with the Dark One. It’s all he desires. She agrees. Inside the fountain, under leaves and water, Vanessa discovers stones with hand prints in them. There’s two of them. Vanessa calls over Jack and Violet to see what the hand prints will reveal. Jack and Violet place their hands on the stone. The wind begins to violently blow. Vanessa then takes both of their hands and a white bean of energy comes blasting out the fountain. They're in the dark realm. Vanessa wakes Violet up and explain that were they’re at isn’t real. It’s more so a state of mind. Vanessa and Violet then start searching for Jack. Jack wakes up completely separate from Vanessa and Violet. Someone is calling to her. Violet calls out to Jack with no response. Vanessa warns her to calm down. The two of them suddenly find themselves face-to-face with Abraham Van Helsing. Abraham claims he’s no threat to them. In fact, he used to be the greatest threat vampires have ever known. Vanessa and Violet introduce themselves. Abraham suspects they have what he needs to kill the Dark One that he entombed with him in the dark realm. Vanessa reveals that they have the amulet and Van Helsing book. He finds that the book is missing pages. Vanessa explains that the family was torn apart and history was lost. She knows nothing about a weapon or pages. Vanessa asks what happened to him. Abraham explains that all their attempts to kill the Dark One had failed, and when Jacob was turned, without a weapon powerful enough to kill it, Abraham realized his only chance at stopping the Dark One was to trap it in the realm of darkness. He threw both himself and the Dark One through. Abraham tells Vanessa and Violet that the book and the amulet are the means to open the portal to the dark realm, activated by their blood. And under no circumstances, is it to be opened without the means to kill the Dark One. Abraham warns Vanessa to be cautious as the darkness has seduced more than one Van Helsing. Abraham can see great darkness in Vanessa, which could put all of humanity in danger. Jack continues to hear someone calling to her. Telling her to come closer. She happens upon an ancient tomb of sorts with a pentagram inscribed on it. Jack removes the lid off the tomb, releasing the Dark One. The lights go out in Abraham’s home and he realizes the Dark One has been awoken. The Dark One appears as a black cloud of smoke. It asks Jack to be one with it as it surrounds her. Jack can’t move as the Dark One chokes her. It goes completely dark outside, leaving Abraham to wonder what hasn’t Vanessa and Violet told him yet. Jack shows up and explains that something terrible happened. Abraham instructs Vanessa to make a weapon. She must finds the pages and open the portal. And only then can she kill the Dark One. He then tells Vanessa to leave and to take her children with her. Vanessa, Jack, and Violet wake back up in reality. Jack explains that she ended up in a dark room. In there, something was calling to her and she couldn’t resist it. Now that they’re out, they must fashion a weapon to kill the Dark One. Jack questions what Abraham meant when he called her and Jack Vanessa’s children. Violet explains that she and Jack were created from eggs harvested from a four year old girl that Blak-Tek were experimenting on. Making Vanessa their mother. They are joined by Sam and Oracle. Vanessa tells Jack and Violet to run while she holds them off. Instead they decide to stay and fight. As Vanessa takes on Sam, Jack and Violet fight Oracle, though they are no match. After taking out Jack, Oracle tells Violet that while her fear is intoxicating, it’s not her time to die yet, and she throws Jack into a wall. Sam disarms Vanessa and digs his claws into her abdomen. He rips it out and then slams Vanessa on to a steal pike. Impaled by the pike, Vanessa bleeds and is in pain. Sam refers to Vanessa as a hero. She was made in a lab. A dark secret that was never to fail. Vanessa tells him to go to hell. Sam replies that he intends to. His ascension is due to Vanessa and everything she’s done up to this moment. Oracle draws a pentagram in the dirt and tells Sam to bring her the amulet. As Oracle takes some of Vanessa’s blood, she explains to her that the Dark One would’ve preferred consuming Vanessa. Another Van Helsing seduced to their dark hearts. Vanessa asks Oracle if Sam knows that he’s nothing more than a sacrifice. While she admits that he doesn’t, she claims that she’s also giving him a gift. She then pours Vanessa’s blood on to the pentagram and begins chanting in Latin. Oracle instructs Sam to drink the blood and take the amulet to complete the pathway and open the portal. Vanessa tries to convince Sam out of opening the portal. She explains that he’s a sacrifice. Nevertheless, Sam drinks the blood and throws the amulet, which refills with blood, to the ground. Sam can feel it coursing through him. A light shines from his chest then a black cloud of smoke emerges from within Sam. The Dark One takes form and says "Behold your master." She then blows Sam a kiss as he disintegrates into ashes. In this moment, the Dark One, otherwise known as Dracula, takes command. She sensed the world gathering evil. The return to the black centre of its core. The world is better than she had imagined. Blacker than ever. Purging itself of love and joy. Dracula turns to Oracle, her first and most enduring bride. Dracula asks who created the fourth elder. Oracle explains she did. Sam was a seed of pure evil, who she nurtured and encouraged to grow to free Dracula. However, she questions why Oracle is alone as she expected to be greeted by all her wives. Meanwhile, Vanessa breaks the pike, pulls herself free and grabs the amulet. As a last attempt to please her beloved, Oracle tells Dracula she brought her a gift, the last remaining Van Helsings. She can sense herself within Vanessa. Dracula intends to bathe in Violet and Jack’s blood, though she’ll keep Vanessa. She demands Vanessa’s loyalty, stating she will bow at her feet. However, Vanessa claims she would rather be at Dracula’s side and is even willing to offer up her children as a show of her devotion. Vanessa stabs Violet with a knife to prove her loyalty to Dracula. Unbeknownst to the Dark One and Oracle, the girls can heal as well. Vanessa hands Violet the amulet and tells her to run and find the pages when she gets the chance. Vanessa then stabs Jack. Dracula is pleased and wants to make Vanessa her bride. Dracula opens a portal and welcomes Vanessa to fulfill her destiny and join by her side to welcome the dawning of eternal darkness and unleash the power of hell to rule the world. Vanessa takes Dracual’s hands and tells her that no one fucks with her family become throwing Dracula and herself into the dark realm. With Vanessa and the Dark One trapped in the dark realm, Violet and Jack recover the amulet and book. Jack holds off Oracle while Violet makes a run for it. The light on Abraham’s home shines once again, and he realizes there’s still hope. Cast Starring *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller (credit only) *Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam *Keeya King as Violet *Nicole Munoz as Jack *Tricia Helfer as Dracula Guest Starring *Michael Eklund as Abraham Van Helsing Additional *Jesse Stanley as Oracle Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional Images= VH-Promo-4x07-Metamorphosis-01-Vanessa-Dracula.jpg VH-Promo-4x07-Metamorphosis-02-Dracula-Oracle.jpg VH-Promo-4x07-Metamorphosis-03-Vanessa.jpg VH-Promo-4x07-Metamorphosis-04-Dracula.jpg VH-Promo-4x07-Metamorphosis-05-Dracula.jpg VH-Promo-4x07-Metamorphosis-06-Violet-Jacob.jpg VH-Promo-4x07-Metamorphosis-07-Violet.jpg VH-Promo-4x07-Metamorphosis-08-Violet-Jack-Vanessa.jpg VH-Promo-4x07-Metamorphosis-09-Violet-Vanessa.jpg VH-Promo-4x07-Metamorphosis-10-Vanessa.jpg VH-Promo-4x07-Metamorphosis-11-Jacob.jpg VH-Promo-4x07-Metamorphosis-12-Jacob.jpg |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Season 4, Episode 7 Sneak Peek SYFY VAN HELSING Season 4, Episode 7 Dracula Played By Tricia Helfer Rises SYFY VAN HELSING Season 4, Episode 7 Vanessa, Violet And Jack Fight Sam And The Oracle SYFY Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes